四季 (Shiki)
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Setiap musim punya caranya tersendiri untuk menarik. Begitu juga untuk menyatukan dua hati. Dimana setiap musimnya memiliki cerita tersendiri. Pair? Read to find out! Non mainstream pairs. Multi pair. 4 of 4. R&R? Not YAOI! Chapter 4 Update! Complete!
1. 四季 (Shiki) 1 : 春 (Haru), 桜 (Sakura)

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Ohayou/konnichiwa/konbanwa, minna-san~!

Adam : Ano ne, kami kembali di dunia FFN setelah beberapa bulan hiatus, jadi anggap aja ini fic pembuka lembar baru.

Aoi : Yah… jadi sesuai dengan judulnya 四季 (Shiki), latar belakang cerita ini adalah 4 musim di Jepang. Yaitu 春 (haru/spring), 夏 (natsu/summer), 秋 (aki/autumn), & 冬 (fuyu/winter).

Adam : Ya, selain itu pembawa acaranya(?) tiap chapter beda~

Aoi : Sayangnya… walaupun fic ini full normal POV, ini lebih dari sudut pandang para cowok. Yah… taulah kalau masutaa itu cowok.

Adam : Okay, happy reading, minna-san~

* * *

**Summary :**

Setiap musim punya caranya tersendiri untuk menarik. Begitu juga untuk menyatukan dua hati. Dimana setiap musimnya memiliki cerita tersendiri.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik YAMAHA.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance, school life, drama, humor, friendship.**

**Warning : Normal POV only, typo(s), GaJe, abal, permusim beda pair, non mainstream pair, dll~**

**This Chapter Pair : LukixGakuko.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : ****四季 ****(Shiki).**

* * *

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**1 of 4**

* * *

**Season 1 : ****春 ****(Haru), ****桜 ****(Sakura).**

* * *

Lagi, pemuda itu terdiam sambil memainkan gitar akustiknya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, rambut merah mudanya dibelai angin dengan lembut, bersamaan dengan sakura yang berterbangan. Jari-jari remaja berusia 16 tahun itu memetik senar gitar berwarna kecoklatan itu dengan lihai. Seolah-olah benda itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya.

Di bawah pohon sakura itu, hanya ada suara petikan senar gitar dan desiran angin lembut. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, memamerkan irisnya yang sewarna langit.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Ketua."

Sebuah suara perempuan dewasa terdengar. Dia menoleh pada seorang gadis yang telah berdiri di sampingnya, sama-sama berlindung dari sengatan matahari.

"Apa sensei yang menyuruhmu menemuiku?"

"Begitulah."

"Abaikan saja. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Ketika sepasang _azure _terpejam, permata _amethyst _menatapnya. Hanya sesaat. Karena, mata itu akhirnya justru menatap langit. Keduanya sama-sama terhanyut oleh keheningan. Hanya desiran angin yang menjadi musik di antara mereka. Keduanya hanya diam, sama-sama ingin menghilang dari kesibukan sejenak.

"Kau tahu, sebagai Ketua kau tidak boleh terus-terusan membuat sensei khawatir."

Pemuda berseragam itu tidak menjawab. Ia justru meletakkan gitarnya, dan mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di antara rerumputan hijau. Wajahnya memantulkan cahaya di antara bayangan sakura. Masih, mata itu terpejam, seakan ingin menyembunyikan pesona yang dipendamnya.

Gadis berambut _violet_ beralih pada pemuda yang sedang berbaring di antara rerumputan hijau itu. Kekehan kecil terdengar di antara kesunyian mereka, namun pemilik mahkota merah muda sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Sejujurnya, suara tawa gadis itu terdengar begitu merdu, seperti nyanyian malaikat. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukainya.

Pemilik makhota ungu panjang itu pun ikut duduk di samping sosok yang setengah sadar itu. Remaja dengan usia sebaya itu hanya diam. Tak satu pun diantara mereka ingin memecah keheningan. Cukup. Hanya diam saja sudah cukup. Tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin menghapuskan keheningan, benar. Karena, terlalu berharga untuk dihapuskan.

Jemari lentik itu meraih benda berwarna kecoklatan. Perlahan, namun pasti, jari-jari lentik itu memetik benda milik pemuda yang tengah berbaring itu. Melodi yang lambat, namun menenangkan hati itu mengisi keheningan mereka. Sang pemuda membuka matanya. _Azure _menatap sosok disampingnya dengan intens. Tanpa merubah posisinya, ia berujar dengan pelan.

"Hei… kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Entahlah. Menemanimu… mungkin…"

Kini, _amethyst _dan _azure _bertemu, saling menerka makna yang tersirat. Sembari memetik gitar kayu itu, pemilik mahkota _violet _menyempatkan diri untuk menyambangin langit tak berpenghuni itu. Indah dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. Karena kita tidak tahu, kapan langit itu akan mendung.

"Kau sendiri?"

Helaan nafas terdengar setelah pertanyaan itu mengudara. _Azure _memilih untuk berpaling, menghindari tatapan _amethyst_. Cukup lama, sampai jawaban mengudara.

"Entahlah."

Sakura berterbangan, angin bertiup lembut, melindungi mereka dari sengatan bola panas di langit. Jemari lentik masih bergerak di antara kabel melodi. Satu-satunya suara yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka, setelah ucapan pemilik permata _azure _mengudara. Kali ini, _amethyst _memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, mahkota merah muda memilih untuk membuka suara.

"Hei, Kamui-san…"

"Hai'?"

Remaja ber_gender _pria itu terdiam. Berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan. _Amethyst _hanya diam, seakan menunggu perkataan pemuda dihadapannya. _Azure _mengangkat wajahnya, membuat ia bisa menatap sepasang mata keunguan itu dengan jelas. Tatapan yang intens, namun lembut di waktu yang bersamaan. Meski sedikit, garis merah samar tampak di wajah mulus bak porselen itu. Tatapan sang _azure _benar-benar membuatnya… melayang.

"Aku-"

"Hei, kalian berdua ternyata ada di situ, Kamui-san, Ketua! Sensei mencari kalian!"

Suara itu menginterupsi perkataan sang pemuda. Ia menghela nafas pelan, mengeluarkan karbon dioksida. Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Sedikit ragu, tangan seputih porselen menyambut uluran tangan sang pemuda. Hangat tersalur melalui permukaan kulit yang saling bersentuhan.

Dengan lembut, pemuda bersurai merah muda menarik sang gadis. _Amethyst _hanya memperhatikan tangannya yang terbungkus oleh tangan sang pemuda. Ia tersenyum kecil. Rona merah tampak lebih jelas dibanding sebelumnya.

* * *

Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan. Matahari tampak hendak beristirahat di ufuk barat. Dua remaja berbeda _gender_ berjalan bersama. Lagi, mereka hanya diam tanpa kata. _Amethyst _memilih untuk memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Semakin lama, ia baru sadar, wajah pemuda itu… tampan. Rahang yang kuat membingkai garis tegas, seolah-olah mahakarya terindah terpahat di situ. Merasa di perhatikan, _azure _menoleh. Sebelum sempat bertemu, _amethyst _memilih untuk berpaling, menyembunyikan garis merah berseri yang saat ini terlukis indah di wajah putihnya.

Sang pemuda kembali berpaling. Manik indahnya menatap sebuah objek. Sakura. Entah sejak kapan. Entah bagaimana. Entah kenapa. Entah mengapa. Bunga-bunga itu terlihat lebih indah. Bagaikan lautan sakura berwarna merah muda, dengan kanvas oranye. Indah… Menawan… Benar-benar sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Megurine-kun benar-benar menyukai sakura 'ya?"

"Benarkah?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Tak terasa, mereka sudah berada di bangunan berwarna putih. Banyak manusia berlalu-lalang. Terkadang suara _operator _cantik berbicara melalui _speaker_. Mereka hanya diam diantara kerumunan orang, menunggu sebuah kereta datang.

"Tapi… ada yang lebih aku suka dibanding sakura…"

Gadis bersurai _violet _panjang itu menoleh. Didapatinya sepasang _azure _menatapnya dengan intens. Permata yang kini tengah merefleksikan bayangannya yang tengah merona saat ini.

"Sesuka apa pun aku pada sakura, aku tak bisa melihatnya di musim panas, gugur, atau pun dingin…"

Gadis itu masih terdiam membiarkan pemilik _azure _melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau seperti sakura… namun… aku tak ingin kehilanganmu… Aku ingin, selalu ada di sisimu. Di musim panas, gugur, atau pun dingin… selalu…"

Keduanya terdiam. Rona merah muda lembut sudah benar-benar jelas terlukis di atas kanvas putih. Menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, mahkota merah muda berpaling, menyembunyikan garis merah di wajahnya.

"Lu-lupakan!"

Bersamaan dengan kereta yang tiba, _azure _dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kendaraan itu. _Amethyst _menatapnya sebentar, sebelum tertawa geli. Masih dengan senyuman, ia berlari-lari kecil menyusul pemuda merah muda. Dengan cepat, ia mengisi celah di antara jemari _azure_. Sang pemuda terlonjak, kemudian memilih memalingkan wajah. Si ungu terkekeh kecil. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu. Membiarkan kehangatan tersalur.

'_Attention, please stay away from the door as they close…'_

Seiring dengan kereta yang melaju, sihir sakura semakin menyatukan mereka. Karena sejak awal, sejak ketertarikan itu dimulai, mereka akan disatukan olehnya… Sakura…

* * *

**おわり**

…

**つづく**

…

**春**

* * *

**Author's territorial**

* * *

Aoi : Haru no chapputaa wa owari, demo kore no monogatari wa owaranai…

Adam : Okay then. Next chapter is Natsu or summer. It is interesting or sucks? Give your opinion at the review button.

Aoi : Jaa ne, minna-san.

Adam : Au revoir.

* * *

**P.S. Apa menurut kalian gaya penulisanku sedikit berubah? Ada RintoLenka 'lho~ Tebak aja di musim apa~**


	2. 四季 (Shiki) 2 : 夏 (Natsu), 先生 (Sensei)

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna~!

Akai : Yo! Ore wa koko ni iru yo!

Eve : Ba-Ka-i…

Akai : Whatever you want shorty~

Eve : *Turn on the taser*

Akai : O-oi! Don't turn on tha-GYAAAAA! *die*

Eve : ハッピーリーヂィン (Happy Reading)…

* * *

**Summary :**

Setiap musim punya caranya tersendiri untuk menarik. Begitu juga untuk menyatukan dua hati. Dimana setiap musimnya memiliki cerita tersendiri.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik YAMAHA.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance, school life, drama, humor, friendship.**

**Warning : Normal POV only, typo(s), GaJe, abal, permusim beda pair, non mainstream pair, dll~**

**This Chapter Pair : GumiyaxGumi.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : ****四季 ****(Shiki).**

* * *

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**2 of 4**

* * *

**Season 2 : ****夏 ****(Natsu), ****先生 ****(Sensei).**

* * *

Pria berkacamata itu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Dihadapannya terdapat seorang gadis dengan surai hijau lumut. Kacamata menatap bandana dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Menanggapi tatapan tajam, pemilik iris hijau muda menundukkan wajah.

"Nakajima-san, saya tidak percaya Anda mendapatkan nilai 50 di mata pelajaran saya…"

Ucapan dingin nan ketus itu semakin menambah kesan mengerikan pria itu. Walaupun tampan dan masih muda, sikap dinginnya membuatnya menjadi salah satu guru yang ditakuti. Salah satunya untuk gadis berusia 18 tahun ini. Sialnya, ia mendapatkan nilai dibawah rata-rata untuk mata pelajaran Biologi, mata pelajaran yang diajar oleh guru berusia 22 tahun itu.

"Anda tau… saya tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberikan Anda jam pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah… Walaupun merepotkan, saya tidak ingin ada murid saya yang tidak lulus. Jadi Anda belajar dengan giat, mengerti?"

Anggukkan merupakan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan tadi. Kalau tidak, sang guru tidak segan-segan men_scores _muridnya. Kacamata mempersilahkan sang gadis keluar dari ruangannya. Dengan sopan, bandana membungkuk 90 derajat, sebelum melewati pintu berwarna coklat.

"Hah… kenapa aku harus sial…?"

Oh… 'Sial'? Kita lihat berapa lama kata itu tengiang di pikiranmu. Karena kalian berdua sudah masuk kedalam scenario musim panas.

* * *

Sekarang… Seorang gadis remaja beranjak dewasa sedang berada di kelas berwarna oranye dengan seorang pria berkacamata. Rambut hijau mereka tampak serasi di bawah warna oranye lembut itu. Gadis pemilik mahkota hijau itu tampak sibuk di antara kumpulan kertas-kertas dengan tulisan di dalamnya. Sedangkan kacamata hanya mengawasi gadis itu, masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Nakajima Megumi-san, Anda sebaiknya menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Sang gadis melirik jam tangannya. Benda berwarna hijau itu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dengan lebih cepat, ia kembali mengerjakan soal yang diberikan guru muda tersebut. Sang guru menghela nafas pelan, mengeluarkan CO2 dari tubuhnya. Jari telunjuknya terarah, membetulkan benda yang membantu pengelihatannya yang kurang baik.

Suara gesekan pena dengan kertas putih terdengar jelas di ruangan kelas 12 A. Hari sudah semakin larut, namun murid berbandana itu belum mampu menyelesaikan tugas Biologi yang diberikan untuknya. Sang guru menutup bukunya, ia menatap jarum waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 5.30. Helaan nafas kembali lolos. Walaupun ia bertanggung jawab atas nilai muridnya, namun ia cukup tahu diri untuk membiarkan muridnya pulang sendiri malam-malam. Ditambah lagi muridnya perempuan dan wajahnya cukup manis.

"Nakajika-san, Anda bisa kumpulkan tugas Anda sekarang…"

Bola mata hijau muda membulat. Ditatapapnya sepasang mata yang terhalang lensa pengelihatan itu.

"Ke-kenapa? Sa-saya belum selesai, Megpoid-sensei…"

Helaan nafas kembali lolos dari bibir tipis. Dari balik lensa, ia dapat melihat ekspresi kecewa muridnya itu. Namun, apa mau dikata, ia tidak bisa membahayakan muridnya dengan membiarkannya pulang larut.

"Hari sudah larut. Jalanan bisa berbahaya setelah petang datang… Anda bisa melanjutkannya besok."

Gadis berbandana mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum menyerahkan kertas tipis kepada sang guru. Pria 22 tahun itu menerima kertas berwarna putih itu. Kemudian mempersilahkan anak asuhnya kembali ke rumahnya. Sang gadis pun langsung menggendong tasnya, lalu membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum pergi. Namun, tangan kokoh mencengkram lengan mungilnya. Ditolehkannya manik permata hijau, sehingga bertemu dengan _emerald _dingin. Entah kenapa, permata zambrud itu membuatnya merasa… aneh… Seakan seluruh kekuatannya diserap oleh iris hijau mempesona itu.

"Saya akan mengantar Anda sampai rumah…"

Mata sang siswi terbelalak. Dia ingin merespon, namun malah pertanyaan yang mengudara.

"Ha-Hai'?"

Sang guru tidak memperdulikan siswinya yang kebingungan, ia langsung meraih tas laptopnya, dan berjalan mendahului siswinya. Bandana masih terdiam pada tempatnya, mencoba mencerna kata-kata sang mahkota hijau.

"Nakajima-san, jangan melamun. Ayo."

Mahkota berbandana terlonjak, menatap kacamata yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, ia berlari kecil menyusul pria yang 4 tahun lebih tua. Sang guru hanya menatap datar, kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti.

Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Angin malam di musim panas tidak terlalu terasa. Hanya udara panas yang terasa di kulit mereka. Ditambah dengan keramaian jalan yang dilalui. Suasana itu mendadak berubah ketika mereka melewati jalan taman yang lumayan sepi. Walaupun dari situ, kita bisa melihat sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Suara teratur air yang bagaikan berbaris dengan rapi.

Tak lama, sang guru dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Penasaran, sang siswi memcoba mengintip penyebab sang pria menghentikan langkah. Permata hijau muda menemukan jawabannya. 4 pria yang terlihat seperti preman berjalan ke arah mereka. Gemetaran, itulah yang dirasakan pemilik bandana itu. Belum lagi, 4 orang tadi memasang senyum sinis.

Tak butuh waktu lama, 4 orang itu sudah mengepung 2 manusia berbeda gender itu. Sang guru melindungi muridnya dengan posisi kuda-kuda.

"Wag… wah… Kita dapat mangsa bagus hari ini…"

Salah satu mereka mencoba mendekati sosok sang gadis, membuat tubuh mungil itu gemetar dengan hebat. Belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh kulit sang gadis, sosok itu sudah jatuh, lebih tepatnya dijatuhkan oleh sang guru. 3 teman sosok itu langsung menyerang secara bersamaan. Namun, dengan gesit sang guru menghindari mereka dengan mundur. Kontan saja mereka bertiga saling bertubrukkan. Namun, orang pertama yang dijatuhkan sudah kembali menyerang dengan belati di tangan kanannya. Bilah pisau itu berhasil menggores dahi sang guru, meninggalkan jejak merah kental. Pemilik zambrud mendecih kesal. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah sosok berbelati itu. Pukulan telak tepat terkena wajah, perut, dan alat vitalnya. Namun, naas lensa kanan kacamata itu terkena pukulan, sehingga lensa itu retak.

Setelah menumbangkan sosok bertubuh besar itu, ia menatap 3 sisanya dengan tatapan tajam. Kontan saja, mereka langsung melarikan diri. Sang gadis langsung mendekati pria 22 tahun tersebut. Ekspresi terkejut terpampang jelas tatkala melihat dahi dengan bekas sayatan itu. Belum lagi, tinta merah anyir mengalir sampai mata.

"Se-sensei tidak apa-apa? Da-dahi sensei terluka!?"

Sang guru menggeleng pelan.

"Luka seperti ini tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Sensei terluka karena melindungi saya!"

"Itu sudah kewaji-"

"Sensei, rumah saya sudah dekat. Kita obati sensei di sana!"

Tanpa mendengarkan kalimat yang akan mengudara, gadis itu lansung menarik pria 22 tahun itu ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di bangunan bercat oranye, bandana langsung membuka pintu kayu bercat putih. Kemudian, mendudukkan sang guru di sofa ruang tamu. Kemudian, gadis 18 tahun itu mengambil kotak P3K. Dia mengeluarkan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka itu, kemudian menutupnya dengan sebuah perban, dikarenakan luka itu lumayan besar.

Tangan-tangan mungil itu bergerak secara perlahan, melilitkan perban berwarna putih dengan hati-hati. Sang guru hanya terdiam. Diam-diam ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut pada dahinya. Sejujurnya, belum pernah ada yang begitu perhatian padanya.

Iris sewarna zambrud menjelajah. Memparhatikan seisi bangunan bercat oranye itu. Kosong. Seperti hanya ada satu orang yang tinggal di situ.

"Nakajima-san, dimana orang tua Anda?"

Gadis itu masih serius melilitkan perban di kepala sang guru muda. Namun, ia tetap menyimak pertanyaan yang baru saja mengudara.

"Mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan…"

Setelah jawaban terlontar, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Saling terlarut dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, sang siswi memecahkan keheningan dengan berteriak gembira, karena sudah berhasil mengobati sang guru.

Kemudian, gadis itu pun mengantarkan sang guru sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sebelum pergi, sang guru membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan… tersenyum… Ya… tersenyum… Hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh guru muda itu. Namun, ia tersenyum… ini hal baru… Dan senyuman itu… hangat… Seakan menenangkan hati sang gadis remaja tersebut.

* * *

Siang yang cukup terik. Hari Minggu… Hari yang seharusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat. Namun, tidak untuk dua orang berbeda gender ini. Mereka sedang memasuki sebuah tempat dengan berbagai kacamata terpampang rapi. Sang guru berjalan menuju tempat di mana ia bisa membetulkan lensa pengeliatannya.

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu kacamataku dibetulkan, bagaimana kalau kita teruskan soal kemarin?"

"Eh? Tapi, sensei tidak apa-apa tanpa kacamata?"

"Bukan masalah besar."

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, pemuda beriris _emerald _menabrak sebuah tiang.

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah… kita tunggu saja di sini…"

* * *

Tak terasa, sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pertama kali guru dan murid itu bersama. Sekarang, gadis berusia 18 tahun itu sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Rupanya Anda di sini, Nakajima-san…"

Mahkota hijau lumut menoleh, mendapati sepasang zambrud yang terhalang lensa pengelihatan memperhatikannya dengan datar… namun lembut di saat yang sama.

"Selamat. Anda mendapat nilai tertinggi di pelajaran Biologi. Kalau seperti ini, Anda bisa meneruskan kuliah di kedokteran."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Permata hijau muda memperhatikan _emerald _yang berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian sama-sama bersandar pada dinding putih.

"Sensei…"

"Hmm…?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya…"

"Jelaskan."

Sang gadis menghirup udara, memasukan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya…

"Sudah mengajariku selama ini. Melindungiku. Menjadi orang yang peduli padaku, dan… Menjadi cinta pertamaku…"

_Emerald _terkejut, menatap pemilik mahkota hijau dengan tidak percaya. Mahkota hijau buru-buru mengoyangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Se-sensei tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan cintaku! Lagipula murid dilarang berpacaran dengan guru, bukan…"

"Naka-"

"Tapi, saat aku lulus nanti… Bersiaplah… Sensei…"

Sang pria terdiam. Menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya, bandana menjadi salah tingkah. Wajah putihnya berubah merah, sangat kontras dengan mahkota hijaunya.

"A-anu… Se-sensei… i-itu-"

Perkataan sang gadis terhenti. Dengan sebuah bisikan halus.

"Kalau begitu… tetaplah menyukaiku sampai lulus nanti, Nakajima-san."

* * *

**おわり**

…

**つづく**

…

**夏**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Bales reviews~

* * *

**Kuro Rei-chan :**

Eve : Yep. Perempuan itu memang Gakuko. Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Terima kasih reviewnya~

* * *

**Ical de Muffin :**

Akai : Sorry. Jawaban Anda salah. Tapi, terima kasih reviewnya~ Ini sudah di update!

* * *

**Kumo Usagi :**

Eve : Terima kasih pujiannya. Ini sudah di update~

* * *

Eve : GaJe banget…

Akai : *mati lagi*

Eve : Next chapter wa Aki. R&R aja 'deh. Minna-san.

* * *

**R&R?  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	3. 四季 (Shiki) 3 : 秋 (Aki), 甘い (Amai)

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Yo, minna-san!

Aoko : Shiteiru? Boku wa Aoko 'desu. Kaito no Ane-san~

Yukito : Ore wa Amano Yukito, Koyuki no Ani.

Aoko : Baiklah, sekarang adalah musim gugur~

Yukito : Psst… Ao…

Aoko : Nanda yo?

Yukito : *bisik-bisik*

Aoko : Ah! Sebelumnya… Otanjoubi omedetou, Fuyukage Kaito (26 October) to Hinamori Aoi (29 October) to Hoshiro Futago (31 October)~ XD

Yukito : Omedetou. Semoga kalian langgeng…

Aoko : Yuki, Kaito itu sama Koyuki-chan tahu…

Yukito : Tidak kurestui… *siscon*

Aoko : Anyway, happy readin'~

* * *

**Summary :**

Setiap musim punya caranya tersendiri untuk menarik. Begitu juga untuk menyatukan dua hati. Dimana setiap musimnya memiliki cerita tersendiri.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik YAMAHA.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance, school life, drama, humor, friendship.**

**Warning : Normal POV only, typo(s), GaJe, abal, permusim beda pair, non mainstream pair, dll~**

**This Chapter Pair : RintoxLenka.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : ****四季 ****(Shiki).**

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**3 of 4**

* * *

**Season 3 : ****秋 ****(Aki), ****甘い ****(Amai).**

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Dua irang remaja berbeda gender sedang duduk bersama di bangku taman kecoklatan. Angin berhembus perlahan diantara helaian mahkota pirang madu. Sosok bersurai panjang diikat ekor kuda, dan seorang pemuda belasan tahun dengan tiga buah jepit dan kacamata ber_frame_ tipis bertengger di batang hidungnya.

Guguran _maple _berwarna coklat keemasan menari di antara angin yang berhembus. Sembari menikmati tiap gigit _crepe _berbeda rasa itu. Permata _azure _menyambangi guguran dedaunan berwarna coklat itu. Sesekali, permata biru jernih memperhatikan sosok gadis disebelahnya melalui lensa pengelihatan. Sosok yang saat ini tengah menikmati tiap gigit makanan itu. Merasa diperhatikan, sang gadis menoleh, membuat kedua pasang mata sewarna bertemu.

Biru dengan biru. Namun, sang pemuda masih menatap dengan ekspresi yang sama, datar. Sementara sang gadis menunjukkan rona merah berseri.

"A-ada apa memandangku seperti itu…?"

Sang pemuda masih terdiam. Sedang merangkai kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan.

"Tidak… hanya saja… kau memakan benda itu, seolah benda itu enak sekali…"

Lagi, nada datar untuk pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, itulah salah satu daya tarik pemuda itu. Memperhatikan hal kecil.

"Entahlah… aku suka saja rasa pisang coklat. Rasanya manis… Rinto-kun sendiri rasa apa?"

"Jeruk…"

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya.

"Apa tidak asam?"

Pemilik mahkota pirang pendek berpaling, menatap _crepe _rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Asam? Dia menghela nafas. Yah… asam… Kenapa ia menyukainya?

"Asam… Seperti kehidupan…"

Sang gadis membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka kata-katanya justru mengingatkan pemuda itu pada masa lalunya. Ya… masa dimana sang ayah bercerai dengan ibunya. Masa dimana ibunya… meninggalkannya…

"Ta…tapi…"

"Hmm?"

Kacamata kembali memandang gadis dengan tatapan bingung. Sahabatnya ini… selalu saja sensitif jiika berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini. Masih dengan sabar… Sang pemuda menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Terkadang… Hidup ini juga ada manisnya… Seperti… _crepe _ini."

"Kau tahu 'kan… Aku tidak percaya pada _happy ending_."

Sang gadis terkekeh pelan. Tatapannya lembut, selalu menghantarkan rasa nyaman kepada sang pemuda.

"Walaupun… begitu tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau dicoba?"

Gadis itu sedikit menjulurkan _crepe_nya. Memberi tanda pada sang pemuda untuk mencobanya. Sang pemuda terdiam, irisnya memperhatikan _crepe_, kemudian berpindah ke wajah gadis itu. Di sana… Di ujung bibir itu…

Perlahan, tangan itu mendorong wajah mungil itu, sehingga kedua bibir itu bertemu. Mata sang gadis membulat, begitu merasakan benda lembut yang sedikit basah di bibirnya. Wajah putih itu, sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Rona lembut yang tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Hanya sekejap. Setelah 'ciuman' beberapa detik itu, mereka menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

"Kau benar… Rasanya manis…"

Sementara sang gadis hanya bisa merona.

* * *

**おわり**

…

**つづく**

…

**秋**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Aoko : Chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya 'ya?

Yukito : Hmm.

Aoko : Balas review~

* * *

**Ical de Muffin :**

Aoko : Yep! Chap akinya udah update!

Yukito : Di bulan November…

Aoko : Udah tahu 'kan pairnya siapa? Terima kasih reviewnya~

* * *

**Hikari Kenggo :**

Aoko : Haha! Nggak jauh beda sama adik saya!

Yukito : Karena Gumiya ingin tampil keren dihadapan Gumi. *dibunuh*

Aoko : Haha… Sayangnya RintoLenka di chapter aki~ Hostnya… Siapa 'ya~ XD

Yukito : Terimah kasih review dan supportnya.

* * *

**Kuro Rei-chan**

Yukito : Iya. Ini Gumi and Gumiya.

Aoko : Jadi kaya' Kiyopedo~ *plak*

Yukito : Ini updatenya~ Thanks for review~

* * *

**vermiehans :**

Aoko : Yup. Cerita tiap musim itu nggak ada hubungan satu sama lain… Dan sayangnya ini bukan yaoi. *sigh*

Yukito : Terima kasih reviewnya.

* * *

**Kumo-Usagi :**

Yukito : Karena murid dan murid sudah terlalu mainstream~

Aoko : Thank for pujiannya~ Selamat jawaban Anda benar~ XD

Yukito : Thanks for pujian dan reviewnya~

* * *

**CindyTKJ28 :**

Aoko : Syukurlah kalau suka~ XD Tipe kita sama~ *tos*

Yukito : *sweat-drop*

Aoko : Maybe… hehe… Hi-Mi-Tsu~

Yukito : Ini chapter 3nya. Thanks for review.

* * *

Aoko : Yosh! Besok adalah chapter terakhir! Fuyu~ XD

Yukito : R&R, minna-san?

* * *

**R&R?  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	4. 四季 (Shiki) 4 : 冬 (Fuyu), 雪 (Yuki)

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Yo… Minna-san… *nada super dark*

Koyuki : Ka-Kaito-kun… Me-menyeramkan… *merinding*

Kaito : Lagi badmood…

Koyuki : A-anoo, enjoy 'ya, minna-san-tachi~ ^^"

* * *

**Summary :**

Setiap musim punya caranya tersendiri untuk menarik. Begitu juga untuk menyatukan dua hati. Dimana setiap musimnya memiliki cerita tersendiri.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik YAMAHA.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance, school life, drama, humor, friendship.**

**Warning : Normal POV only, typo(s), GaJe, abal, permusim beda pair, non mainstream pair, dll~**

**This Chapter Pair : MikuoxKaiko.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : ****四季 ****(Shiki).**

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**4 of 4**

* * *

**Season 4 : ****冬 ****(Fuyu), ****雪 ****(Yuki).**

* * *

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. Menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya menghasilkan kehangatan di antara kedua kulit yang bergesekkan. Asap putih terlihat tatkala nafas hangat meluncur dari bibir yang sedikit bergetar. Pemuda belasan tahun itu terlihat sedikit menahan dingin yang seolah menusuk kulitnya itu. Salahkan gadis yang menyuruhnya untuk 'pulang bersama'. Yah, walaupun memang rumah mereka searah, namun menunggu di musim dingin seperti ini berarti sudah bersiap-siap terkena flu.

Pemilik iris _teal _menghela nafas pendek, mengeluarkan karbon dioksida hangat yang terlihat seperti awan berwarna putih. Matanya bergerak, mencari sesosok gadis sebayanya dengan syal biru laut yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Namun, pelimik syal tosca justru mendapati sosok berambut merah muda dan gadis bersurai ungu panjang yang sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Tentu. Terlihat dari kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Ditambah lagi, sang pemilik surai merah muda adalah sahabat dekatnya.

Mengabaikan pemandangan yg ada di hadapannya, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Namun, ia justru melihat kakak kelasnya yang sedang berjalan bersama guru biologinya. Rambut mereka yang sama-sama berwarna hijau lumut itu sangat mudah dikenali. Dia menghela nafas pendek. Kembali, wajah itu berpaling. Dan kali ini, dia melihat _junior_nya di club basket sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang. Tampaknya, mereka baru saja jadian. Terlihat dari sang gadis yang masih agak canggung. Namun, yang sedikit membuat pemilik iris _teal _itu heran, kenapa _junior_nya yang super dingin dan populer menyukai gadis sederhana seperti itu? Entahlah. Dia juga tak membutuhkan jawaban.

'Kenapa 'sih banyak sekali pasangan baru di tahun ini?'

Ya… dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Pertama sahabatnya, lalu guru yang dekat dengannya, kemudian _junior _yang cukup ia kenal. Sekarang, ia merasa tertinggal. Yah… bukannya dia ingin pacaran atau apa… Ok… harus diakui bahwa adik dari sang 'DIVA' sekolah itu tengah menaruh hati pada seseorang. Siapa? Jika kalian tanya siapa, ia akan menjawab kalau ia menyukai gadis aneh, polos, dan bodoh… Tapi… itu artinya dia lebih bodoh karena menyukai gadis itu 'kan?

"Mi-kun!"

_Teal _menoleh, mendapati sosok yang lebih pendek darinya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Syal dan surai pendek sebahu berwarna biru laut itu sangat ia kenali. Sosok itu berhenti di depannya. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena berlari di cuaca dingin.

"Kau membuatku menunggu 15 menit."

Sang gadis terkekeh pelan. Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis. Yah, gadis di hadapannya memang seperti itu. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju stasiun, di mana kereta yang akan mereka naiki untuk pulang datang. Sembari berjalan, salju berwarna putih menemani tiap langkah mereka. Pemilik iris _teal_ itu menggigil kedinginan. Berbeda dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang menikmati perjalanan sembari menyentuh benda berwarna putih yang berjatuhan itu.

"Huft… dingin…"

Pemilik surai tosca berguman di antara perjalanan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh itu. Gumanan sang pemuda tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran sang gadis. Ia menengok, menatap pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Mi-kun? Kau kedinginan ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sang gadis menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Hehe… Maaf. Kau tahu 'kan? Sensei itu kalau memberi tugas sangat kejam."

_Teal_ memilih untuk terus berjalan, sembari mendengarkan tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir pemilik syal biru. Andai saja dia tahu, bahwa dirinya yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS sama sekali belum tidur sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Dikarenakan oleh urusan OSIS.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua pun sampai di stasiun. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di bangku yang tersedia di situ. Tosca bersyukur dalam hati karena akhirnya dia bisa masuk ke ruangan yang lumayan hangat. Sialnya, kereta yang mereka biasa tumpangi sudah lewat dari tadi. Alhasil, mereka harus menunggu kerete selanjutnya.

"Nee… Mi-kun…?"

"Hmm?"

"Tak terasa 'ya sebentar lagi sudah tahun baru. Dan itu artinya tahun ajaran baru."

"Hmm…"

Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri, waktu seakan berlalu dengan cepat. Padahal… serasa baru kemarin dia masuk ke dalam SMA. Waktu berjalan cepat. Namun, entah kenapa waktu terasa lambat sekarang. Seiring dengan jatuhnya kepala berhelaian tosca di pundak mungil gadis itu. Sang gadis terkejut. Tentu saja. Entah pemanas yang terlalu panas atau apa, namun wajah putih bak porselen itu kini tengah sewarna dengan cabai kesukaan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Mi-Mi-kun…?"

Jari telunjuk menempel pada bibir merah muda itu. Seolah-olah sebuah perintah bagi sang gadis untuk diam.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar… Aku belum cukup istirahat beberapa hari ini."

Sang gadis benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Iris sewarna laut masih menatap pemuda yang tengah tertidur pada bahunya sekarang ini.

"Psst… lihat… Laki-laki itu tidur di bahu gadis itu."

"Pasangan yang manis."

Kira-kira seperti itulah komentar yang didengar oleh sang gadis. Wajahnya berubah merah. Kemudian, kembali memandang pemuda yang masih tertidur pada bahunya. Perlahan, senyuman manis mulai terukir di wajah cantiknya. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, mengucapkan rangkaian kata.

"Oyasumi… Mi-kun…"

* * *

Sang gadis melihat jam tangannya. Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia menunggu, namun kereta masih belum datang. Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir mungil itu. Tak lama, sebuah kereta sampai di stasiun itu. Dengan segera, ia membangunkan pemuda yang masih terlelap di bahunya.

"Mi-kun, bangun…"

Erangan pelan terdengar, kemudian sang pemuda menggosok-gosok matanya. Dia menatap gadis itu. Pemilik iris biru laut tersenyum, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada kereta yang baru saja sampai. _Teal _menguap, kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia melangkah ke dalam kereta, diikuti oleh pemilik surai biru laut.

Keduanya sama-sama duduk di kereta. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Tak lama, kereta itu bergerak. Sang gadis menatap jendela, di mana salju yang berjatuhan terlihat dengan jelas. Ujung bibirnya tertarik. Dia tersenyum. Tentu saja sang pemuda melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang selalu dia anggap sebagai senyum bodoh. Senyum yang ia anggap kekanakan. Juga senyum yang membuat dia… terpesona. Pesona yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Begitu menarik, sampai-sampai membuat pemilik iris tosca berpikir, sihir apa yang terdapat pada senyuman itu? Entahlah… dia pun tidak mengerti. Entah sejak kapan ketertarikan itu dimulai.

"Nee… Mi-kun…"

"Hmm?"

Lagi… menjawab dengan nada datar yang dibuat-buat. Walaupun tahu, dirinya sangat bahagia kala suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini… Aku merasa ditinggalkan…"

_Teal _menaikkan alisnya. Tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya tidak mengerti. Gerbong kereta itu kosong. Hanya ada dua remaja berbeda gender di dalam sana. Sang pemuda masih menatap sang gadis, meminta penjelasan. Pemilik iris biru laut menghela nafas pelan.

"Entahlah… Akhir-akhir ini Kuko-chan sering sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan Megurine-kun, Lenka-chan juga sama saja. Gumi-senpai aku takut menganggu dia."

"Saudaramu?"

Mengingat gadis di sampingnya yang mempunyai saudara yang sangat banyak, bukankah ia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama saudaranya?

"He-em… Mereka sering sibuk sendiri, terkadang hanya Niga-chan yang mau diajak bersenang-senang."

"Lalu…? Maumu?"

Sang gadis menggaruk pipinya. Entah hanya mata pemilik syal tosca, atau pipi putih itu terlihat agak memerah? Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Err… yah… setidaknya aku tidak ingin merasa tersisih itu saja…"

"Oh…"

Keheningan kembali mengisi celah kosong di antara mereka. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka berdua pun turun dari kereta itu. Sembari melangkahkan kaki di atas jalanan bersalju, keduanya sama-sama diam. Hampir hanya suara desiran angin yang terdengar.

"Hei… Kaiko…"

"Hai'?"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menemanimu…?"

Kedua sama-sama terdiam. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merah. Darah mereka seolah berdesir dengan cepat. _Teal _meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa juga dia harus berkata seperti itu? Sedangkan sang gadis tentu tahu maksud sang pemuda… ini… Pernyataan cinta… Jantungnya serasa melompat keluar. Kalau saja ada sihir mehilang atau sihir memasukkan kepala ke tanah, biru laut pasti sudah melakukannya.

Sang pemuda menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Sang gadis mencoba untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kaiko!/Mi-kun!"

Keduanya terdiam. Wajah yang sama merahnya. Sama-sama memalingkan muka. Sungguh… bagi pemuda atau pun sang gadis, hal tadi benar-benar memalukkan. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, sang pemuda kembali membuka suaranya, walaupun tanpa menatap sang gadis, dan suaranya gemetar.

"Ano sa… Boku to sukiatte kureru… Kaiko?"

Wajah gadis itu tak bisa lebih merah lagi. Ya Tuhan… Apakah kepalanya akan mendidih? Wajahnya terasa sangat panas sekarang. Tak jauh beda dengan _teal _yang saat ini tengah menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Em… A-aku… ma-mau…"

Jawaban yang terlontar itu seolah-olah telah menghabiskan seluruh tenaga dari tubuh berbalut pakaian musim dingin itu. Sedangkan di sisi lain, pemilik surai _teal _hanya bisa diam di tempat. Diberanikannya untuk menatap gadis itu.

"Ka-kau bilang apa tadi…?"

Dia ingin memastikannya. Telinganya tidak bermain-main dengannya 'kan? Sang gadis pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda sebayanya itu. Dengan wajah yang sangat merah ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan suaranya.

"A-aku mau…"

Pada akhirnya… suara yang keluar sangat kecil. Namun, itu sudah cukup untuk didengar _teal_. _Teal _menatap biru yang masih menunduk kemudian, jemarinya mengisi celah-celah kosong di antara jemari berbalutkan sarung tangan itu. Entah sampai dimana, si biru pun tidak tahu. Namun, dia rasa tubuhnya sudah semakin panas. Apakah dia akan meleleh karena ini. Demi Tuhan… ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Te-terima… kasih…"

Sebuah kalimat yang mengudara itu membuat keduanya kembali terdiam. Biru memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Menatap tosca yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu masih tertunduk malu. Entah kenapa, dia tersenyum kecil. _Teal _menatap biru. Tanpa diperintah… tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi seputih salju itu. Menariknya perlahan. Mengurangi jarak antara wajah mereka. Sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Biru menutup matanya tatkala hidung mereka bersentuhan secara lembut. Mengantarkan kehangatan pada wajah merah itu. Tangan mungilnya yang bebas diletakkan di depan dada bidang itu. Dirasakannya punggungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan dinding. Dan dengan satu gerakan. Jarak antara mereka menjadi nol. Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Seiring dengan salju yang berjatuhan. Ciuman itu begitu lembut. Membuat keduanya lupa bahwa mereka sedang berada di jalan umum. Akhirnya… hanya salju yang berjatuhan menjadi saksi bisu kedua insan itu. Sementara mereka masih menikmati bibir satu sama lain.

* * *

**おわり**

…

**冬**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : R&R?

* * *

**R&R?  
****V  
****V  
V  
V**


End file.
